


New Connections

by teenydots



Series: Unfamiliar Programming [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is demisexual do NOT @ me, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, First Time Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Make up sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, consent is very clear too, this is borderline tooth rotting guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenydots/pseuds/teenydots
Summary: After a quarrel over Connor's safety as a police detective, he and Chloe end up in a more intimate position than either of them had really expected.(Note that while this is cannon to the Unfamiliar programming series, it's not necessary to the plot. If you're not into porn, you can skip to the next part.)





	New Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello this is a completely self-indulgent fic. I literally just wanted to write porn of these two that's the only reason this exists. That being said, this is my first smut I've ever written, so critiques or constructive criticism is welcome!

"Connor..?" 

The young Android froze halfway through the front door when he heard his name being called, unease creeping up on him when Chloe’s words reached his ears. Her voice was small, hushed, wobbling like she was on the verge of tears. Something had happened to her while he was at work, he realized, anxiety pulsing through his chest.

Something bad.

Despite knowing literally nothing about what was going on, he immediately assumed the worst had happened to her. It was unrealistic and illogical of Connor to do so, yes; but he couldn’t help it. It was only a week ago that she had escaped from Kamski to stay here. Who’s to say the awful man hadn’t tried to convince her to come back? What if he tried to intimidate her to do it? What if he threatened her?

With that irrational thought in mind, Connor slammed the front door shut and dashed towards Chloe’s room, not really thinking that it might've been a good idea to knock before he threw her door open. But, he quickly found that aside from a bed, a night table, and a lamp, the room was completely empty. He frowned in mild confusion, closing the door much softer than he had opened it. She was definitely in the house, so the only other places she could be was either Hank’s room or his own room; the latter of which was much more likely.

Connor, now a little more level-headed from being stopped in his tracks, made his way up to the more familiar sight of his own bedroom door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, hesitating for a second in apprehension of what he might see. Bracing himself, he pushed the door open, slowly turning his head around the corner as he did.

He was greeted by the sight of His Love sitting on the side of his bed, her head hung low and her hands clutching at one of his police uniform shirts. While she wasn’t actually crying, she was still tense, her shoulders shaking just a bit and her breathing stuttering.

“... Chloe?” Connor’s voice was soft, gentle as stepped inside slowly, carefully making his way over to her. “What happened? What’s wrong?” He placed a hand on her arm once he was close enough, rubbing his thumb along her shoulder comfortingly.

“Why… Why didn’t you tell me..?” She sniffled a little bit, turning up to look up at him with watery eyes. Connor’s expression must’ve made it apparent how confused he was, because she sighed in what seemed like exasperation. To explain, she held up the sleeve of the uniform, revealing a decent sized tear in the shoulder, blue splotches barely visible around the edges. Upon Chloe showing him the evidence, he breathed out slowly in defeat, closing his eyes for a second at his stupidity for not throwing that away.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, taking the uniform out of her hands and placing it to the side. “It was only a graze. My regenerative abilities are more advanced than-”

“But you can feel _pain_ now, Connor!” Chloe interrupted, her words only getting more distraught as she suddenly jumped to her feet. “This _hurt_ you! You can’t be so careless about getting injured anymore!”

Connor leaned back when she raised her voice, his eyes widening a little bit in surprise. He was only caught off guard for a moment however, frowning when she claimed he was being careless. 

“I’m not being careless, Chloe,” he was still calm and collected as he walked to his side table, taking his gun out of the holster on his hip and removing the magazine before he put it in the drawer. “I’ve never _been_ careless. Besides, it barely hit me. I didn’t feel that much at all.” 

“That’s a lie, and you know it!” Chloe snapped, suddenly getting aggressive while she followed him across the room. “You did too feel it! But what I care about the most is that you’re _mortal!_ You’re gonna slip up and get a lot more than a bullet wound if you keep being this reckless!”

“I am _not_ reckless,” Connor still kept his tone low, but irritation was starting to show in his words. He kept his back turned to her, his jaw setting while he stared at the wall in front of him. “I know what I’m doing, Chloe. I was _made_ to excel at crime solving. It’s inevitable to get injured in this line of work, no matter how careful you are.”

It was starting to become obvious that he felt he was being belittled, insulted that Chloe thought that he wasn’t capable of doing his job. She had no idea how the field worked, so why was she acting like she did? Scolding him like she knew he could’ve done something different?

“You’re missing the point!” Chloe was sounding more and more frustrated by the second, making stiff gestures in an attempt to emphasize what she was saying. “It’s the job itself! It’s too dangerous! So many people die from police work every single day!” She took Connor’s arm and pulled it around so that he was facing her, looking him directly in the eye despite seeing how exasperated he was. 

“You… You need to find a new job. Something similar, but not nearly as life-threatening,” Chloe ran her hands through her hair, taking a few deep breaths to try to calm herself down a little. “Something like-”

“No!” Connor interrupted, finally raising his voice at her while he took a half a step away. “No. I’m _not_ leaving this job! I won’t die, Chloe! I’ve been doing this work for a year now, and I obviously haven’t _died_ _!”_ He was glaring heavily at her now, his fingers flexing and his face twitching a bit. Now he was _really_ getting agitated. She had the nerve to tell him to just quit his job!? Did she think she _owned_ him now!?

“Connor, be realistic!” Chloe attempted to reason, grunting in frustration while she shook her head at him. “You can’t-”

“ _I’m_ not being realistic!?” His counter was downright rude, scoffing at her assumptions. “You’re the one who’s convinced I’ll drop dead the second I walk outside!”

“I’m not saying that! What I’m _trying_ to say is-” 

“I’m not a damn _child,_ Chloe! I don’t need someone telling me-”

_"I can’t lose you!”_

The girl’s last scream was so hysterical, so devastated that it left the room in silence, sending the argument to a halt. The air around them grew fifty times heavier as they stared at each other in shock, neither of them finding the words to say for what seemed like hours. But the tension was broken eventually by Chloe, her face twisting up in emotion when a whimper escaped from her mouth. 

“I…” Her voice trembled heavily, her head falling forward while she folded her arms in front of her chest and hunched over a bit. “I can’t… I-I’m so s-scared… You're _everything_ to m- I _can’t_ _…”_ She couldn’t finish her statement, unable to hold back her tears anymore. She threw her hands to her face to hide her strained weeping, trying as hard as she physically could not to cry.

The guilt that suddenly crashed down on Connor upon seeing what he’d done _physically_ hurt. Any trace of negativity he felt towards her was obliterated, being replaced with shame and regret so intense that it _crushed_ his heart.

He remained motionless, his eyes wide and his breathing stopped, panicking from not knowing if it would be a good or bad idea to try to comfort her. But, his indecisiveness all but disappeared when he realized that in between sobs, she was trying to choke out the words “I’m sorry," never being able to completely finish it.

Connor hurried over and threw his arms around her, shoving his face in her hair and squeezing her so tightly that she was barely able to move her arms out to hug him back. A frenzy of apologies and words of remorse tumbled out of both of them, almost seeming like they were fighting for who was most sorry. 

“I-I shouldn’t have asked you to-”

“No, I wasn’t thinking about-”

“I tried to make you-”

“You were just worried about-”

“I want you to be safe-”

“I know-”

In the flurry of heartfelt whispers, Connor swept Chloe off of her feet, carrying her back over to his bedside where he sat her on his lap. She kept her face pressed into his neck, gripping at the back of his shirt desperately as if he’d disappear if she let go. He only cradled her closer as their voices hushed to silence, keeping his face near her own when she started calming herself down. 

Surprisingly, Chloe managed to subdue herself rather quickly, slowly lifting her head up a little so that she was face to face with Connor. While she wasn’t completely recovered, she at least wasn’t crying anymore and he could feel her body beginning to relax again. 

“You… I-I won’t lose you, right?” She sniffed, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand as they looked over each other's faces for a moment. When she asked her timid question, Connor’s heart sank in dismay upon finally seeing the real, genuine fear in her eyes. Chloe really, honestly thought he was in danger. He could see that now. It wasn't necessarily because she disapproved of his police work, but because she was scared that his work would rip him out of her life, leaving her alone in a brand new world that was huge, relentless, and completely unknown to her.

It was then that he realized that he too was scared. Scared of leaving her. Not just because he'd lose her too, but because he was scared of her having to endure by herself. Yes, she would obviously be able to survive, but she’d be miserable. She’d be brokenhearted.

She’d be alone.

Connor let out a silent sigh right before he leaned in, kissing her softly for a moment. When he pulled away, he let his fingers brush down her cheek, their noses still touching from how close they were.

“... No,” he murmured, shaking his head slightly and giving her a small, reassuring smile. “No, I’ll always be here. I won’t _ever_ leave you-” 

His promise was abruptly muffled when Chloe grabbed his face and yanked him into a kiss again, her desperation apparent in the way that she was immediately much, much more passionate than he had been. Connor was startled for a brief moment, but only a moment. He quickly found himself complying to her physical affection, giving her just as much enthusiasm in the way he combed his fingers through her hair and hugged her even tighter.

Something was different about Chloe this time. Yes, they’ve gotten a little heated with their kisses since they’ve been together, but now she was more than a little fervent. She was lifting up her body against his chest and pulling him down in the process, getting a little more physical than she usually did. It showed just how close she wanted her loving detective. Showed how desperate she was to give him affection, to give him love, to show him how much she actually needed him in a way that words can't describe.

Out of nowhere, Connor’s heart started racing, Chloe’s direness stirring up an unfamiliar heat in his stomach. He could suddenly feel her fingers grip at his hair much more acutely than before. He heard the occasional sharp inhale she made whenever his hands glided along her skin. He felt her soft pants blow heat against his lips. He felt the definition of her curves where he was holding her steady. He felt the rapid expansion of her chest against his own from her erratic breathing. He really _felt_ her against him. 

It was like a chemical reaction in his head, the way his mindset shifted. The sudden need to kiss her harder was more than overpowering, and Connor’s willpower when it came to Chloe was next to non-existent. He didn't stand a chance from the start.

Without warning, Connor swiveled Chloe around so that she was sitting up straight in front of him, his brow furrowing as he brushed his tongue across her lips. She moved nearly in time with him, complying to her new position by straddling around his legs and being more than accepting of his advance. If anything, she took it a bit further by nipping at his lip for the briefest of moments, almost like she was testing… Or maybe teasing. Regardless, a shaky breath tumbled out of him with her subtle move. He found it incredible that she could do something as simple as a light touch of her teeth, and it would leave him shuddering from the static she left on his neck.

The transition was only meer minutes. One moment it was tender kisses, the next they were throwing their entire bodies into it, panting heavily as their hands traveled over every surface of skin they could find. And while the way their lips intertwined wasn’t exactly forceful, it _was_ intense, a frenzied motion of their desperate want for each other. Even a non-deviant Android could feel the friction between them building up heat, both on the outside and the growing, forgin energy that spread through Connor's core.

He still had no idea what this feeling was or why it was so overpowering, but he knew that it came from being this close, this intimate, this _passionate_ with Chloe. The ever building desire to somehow have more and _more_ of her was so strong that it took over any other thought that might’ve come to his head. Even with her being just as feverish, grabbing and tugging at his clothes and pulling him closer every time he drifted away. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem to have any cure, any way of satisfying this bizarre hunger.

A low grumble vibrated in Connor's throat, frustrated with himself that he couldn't figure out what was going on. But at the same time, he found himself caring less and less by the second, his thoughts becoming too muddled to think straight. He was almost on full autopilot now, his arm snaking around Chloe’s hips so that he could pull her entire body against himself. He yanked her a bit harder than he meant to though, the motion abrupt and unexpected.

But not nearly as unexpected as the weak, trembling moan that she made, her movements stuttering and her head tilting backwards as she gasped.

The action sent both of them to a screeching halt, freezing in their respective positions for a few seconds from how stunned they were. It was Connor who finally pulled away, looking at Chloe's bright blue face in utter shock, his eyes widening when he realized that he had pulled her pelvis against his leg. She was just as appalled as he was, her mouth hanging open while she processed what just happened.

She suddenly threw her face in her hands and whimpered in embarrassment, shrinking back away from Connor while she let out a string of high pitched “I’m sorry’s,“ I didn’t mean to’s,” and “I shouldn’t have done that’s” over and over again. It took a second for him to shake the surprise off of himself, but when he did, Connor took Chloe’s hands into his own, pulling them away from her face carefully.

“No. Don’t be,” he hushed, turning her head back towards him when she tried to look away in shame. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, I promise…” His reassuring words trailed off when the fog in his head began clearing up a bit, allowing him to finally see her dilated pupils, her increased heart rate, her raised temperature, her blood flow beginning to redirect… She really _was_ modeled to be as close to a human female as possible, wasn’t she?

Suddenly, a thought came to his head. And while it wasn’t a ridiculous or even an unexpected thought, it was one that brought nerves along with it. It would be more than a little forward to ask her, but… With how much he knew she loved physical affection, he doubted she’d be opposed. Another realization that only motivated him further was that it might be something to make up for the fight, a way to show her how much he wanted her to feel loved, how much he wanted to _show_ her love.

“... Chloe…” He started, swallowing a bit uncomfortably for a second. “Would you want… Can I help you…” He wasn’t really sure how to put it into words, but judging by how her eyes widened, her face flushed even darker, and her symptoms of arousal heightened when he moved his hand up her thigh, she seemed to get the picture.

“... C-Connor,” she stuttered, obviously struggling not to hide her face again from how self-conscious she was getting, her eyes flicking around every which way to avoid looking at him. “I… I don’t want- Want to be a bother…” You didn’t have to be a behavior analysing genius to tell that Chloe was hesitant to actually reject his proposal. It made the young man frown stubbornly, upset that she thought that she would be an _inconvenience_ to him, of all things. 

“Are you _sure_..?” His voice dropped as he took her hips into his grasp, raising a suspicious eyebrow at her as he pulled her the same way he did before. This time, however, he moved his leg at a sharp angle, increasing the friction on her twice as much.

The gasp she made was so rough that the sound got caught in her throat, the shock of it making her collapse forward onto him. She clutched at his clothes for some kind of stabilization, her legs shaking a little bit as she hid her face in his neck. 

“... Please…” Chloe breathed out more than she actually spoke, blowing out hot air onto his skin and sending shudders through his spine. His willpower practically crumbled along with her’s, unable to resist pulling her back into a passionate, but not quite as intense kiss. While she did return the affection, she was much more… Fragile. Almost submissive in the way she just hung on him, contrasting her frenzied mannerisms earlier. 

Connor took it as a sign to move on, pulling away after a few moments and securing his arms around her. He then carefully turned Chloe around and gently laid her down on her back, not breaking eye contact as he moved up onto the bed and placed himself just above her.

“... You have to tell me if I hurt you,” he murmured, kissing her forehead and placing his hand on her face, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. “Alright..?”

Chloe nodded slowly in response, looking up at Connor with half-lidded, glazed over eyes, already appearing enraptured at the man above her. She didn’t move other than that, staying in the exact same position he’d placed her in. She was literally laying herself out to him, ready and willing to let him do whatever he wanted with her. 

That was when the fear _really_ struck him. The reality of what was about to happen finally hit at full force, making him freeze up for a moment, closing his eyes and swallowing nervously. The odds that he would hurt her really were high. He had pre-built knowledge of female anatomy and how each part worked, yes. But what if his hand slipped? What if he moved his fingers too fast or too hard? What if he ended up not being able to do anything and just disappointing her? What if-

“I’ll be fine,” Chloe suddenly took his hand that was holding her face in her own, interrupting his thoughts and surprising him a bit. While she was definitely trying to make her tone reassuring, what came across more than anything was impatience, desperation for him to hurry up and get on with it. To speed up the process, she slowly moved his hand down to just below her collarbone, precariously close to touching her breast. His eyes widened while she let go of him and let her arm fall back into the same position as before, her eyes closing while she sighed softly.  
  
Connor took a deep breath, moving his hand down to her side and following along the curve of her waist, a small, content smile appearing on her face when he reached her thigh. At this point, her happiness was probably the only thing keeping him at least somewhat calm, his heart throbbing wildly while his hand slid it’s way up her skirt, shivering almost as much as she did when he stroked the skin of her inner thigh. 

At long last he found her underwear, causing his ears to burst into flames, a blue hue spreading all the way down to his cheeks. The poor boy put his face in her neck, attempting to hide in some pathetic way. It only got worse when Chloe giggled upon seeing how flustered he was, reaching down to place her hand on top of his own. She helped him out a little, nuzzling the young Android’s cheek comfortingly as she guided his fingers to pull the fabric down from her hips, letting go of him when she was able to kick them off the rest of the way herself. 

Oddly enough, that helped. Knowing that she was at least somewhat more comfortable than he was encouraged him a little bit. However, now there was nothing stopping him. Nothing holding him back from giving her what she wanted. 

Connor took a second to collect himself, placing his hand just below her navel once he felt he was ready enough. He then closed his eyes, lowering his head so that his nose rested on her cheek. He breathed out slowly as he finally moved his palm downwards, stopping when he felt her soft, warm, surprisingly already slick flesh against his fingertips. There was almost no hesitation before he began stroking her in slow, small circles, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer.

Chloe gasped heavily, her back rising off the bed for a second as she let out a quiet whine, her face contorting slightly from the new sensation. She grabbed a fistful of Connor’s hair when he pressed on her a bit harder, gripping his locks so hard that she almost yanked his head backwards. The pulling sensation sent a sudden spark shooting down his spine, his breath hitching in his throat and his movements faltering for a moment as the gnawing heat in his core flared up again. 

The distracting feeling rapidly made him lose focus, Chloe’s ridgid pants only making it tighter and hotter. He shifted restlessly, his jaw setting and his brow furrowing as he sped up his strokes. However, unlike how he wanted, she actually started holding herself back for some reason, managing to swallow her moans and keep her hips level for him. But the way her legs were trembling and how she had to put a hand over her mouth to stay quiet, it wasn't hard to tell she was having a difficult time controlling herself.

The slow and steady method he had planned out in his head earlier was practically tossed out the window at that point. He suddenly felt the need to see her, to _hear_ her in a state of ecstacy. Now it was beyond just wanting to make her happy. He _needed_ to please her, to make her _sing_ with as much pleasure as he could _possibly_ give her.

With a much more sensual energy suddenly about him, Connor planted slow kisses up her jawline, shy whimpers spilling out of her every time his teeth slyly grazed over her skin. He couldn’t help but grin when he nibbled just below her ear and she twisted underneath him, knowing he was finally starting to get somewhere with her. The encouragement provoked him even further, their bodies tensing up in sync as he shifted his middle fingers down, at last slipping them slowly inside of her. The muffled groan she choked out and the warmth he felt around his hand sent another wave of heat to his throat, making it difficult to breath for a moment when he moved his digits carefully, familiarizing himself with her.

Yet, even when he got his bearings and his nimble fingers started pumping out a steady pace, she was _still_ trying to hold herself back, sinking her teeth into her hand and squeezing her eyes shut. She was clearly uncomfortable restraining herself, so why was she? Because she was self-conscious? Shy? Regardless of the reason, Connor huffed stubbornly, using his free hand to take the hand that covered her face. He pulled it off of her mouth and pressed her wrist into the mattress, just hard enough to get the point across.

“Let me hear you,” he cooed his desire to her, touching their foreheads together and staring straight into her wide, bewildered blue eyes. With no warning to Chloe whatsoever, his fingers plunged inside her as deep as they could go, fluttering his fingertips against the textured surface he’d managed to reach.

He was so close to Chloe, _so close_ when he watched her completely shatter. He felt the air around him vibrate when she finally cried out, her voice breaking from how sudden it was. He was meer inches away as watched her expression crumble from pained restraint to overwhelming stimulation, her mouth hitching open as she threw her head backwards. He felt her entire body jump, the touch he gave her sending a shockwave to her very core.

And _god_ , was it gratifying. 

Pins prickled all across his neck and back, a haze crossing over him from Chloe's intense pleasure. He let out the shaky breath he'd been holding, closing his eyes and just soaking her in. Taking in her squeaks and gasps, her free hand clawing frantically at the back of his shirt, her sputters and groans whenever he switched from long strokes to massaging her sweet spot, her hips bucking involuntarily as he coaxed her closer and closer. It was intoxicating, the fog in his head only getting heavier by the second from her alluring presence.

Connor didn’t need to see her vitals to know Chloe was already nearly there, with her vocalizations getting shorter, her legs fidgeting erratically, and her jolts and jerks from how sensitive she was getting, it’d be hard _not_ to see it. His pulse hammered in his ears from how fast the anticipation was building up, losing any patience he might've had as he lifted his palm up, rubbing it against her sex in the same rhythm of his strokes. It made her voice catch in her throat, her body stiffening in place from being only moments away now. 

Connor felt an excited smile spread across his face, diving straight in for her neck to plant quick kisses on every inch of skin he could find. He was ready. He was more than ready to see her unravel. To watch her drown in her own euphoria. To see-

“Wait!” Chloe cried out of nowhere, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to stop his movements, her chest heaving as she tried desperately to catch her breath. 

In a meer millisecond, Connor’s elation was violently ripped away, replaced by the paralyzing horror that slapped him in the face. He hurt her, didn’t he? _Shit_ . He did. He hurt her. He was so caught up in the moment that he wasn’t paying enough attention. _Shit._ He was such a _fucking_ -

“I want you.”

Before he even had the chance to back away from her and begin his trainwreck of apologies, Chloe’s aching whisper reached his ears as she let go of his arm. She instead took his shirt in her trembling hand, gathering the fabric between her fingers as her eyes fluttered open, locking on to her Lover's own dark brown ones.

“... What..?” Connor only sounded more surprised than he looked, his eyes flicking between the grip she had on his shirt and her face, which was relaxing from overstimulated to weak desperation. For some reason, he was even _more_ surprised when she confirmed it with a quick nod.

“I want _you_.” She repeated, this time a bit more urgently to get it through to his head, increasing her grasp on his shirt. “Inside m-me. P-please,” she stuttered a bit on the last part, her tone dropping to a feeble whimper as she closed her eyes again.

Connor’s heart _stopped_. His throat swelled shut. Every muscle in his body tensed up at what she said. She obviously wasn’t kidding, but he was still left utterly dumbfounded. At a complete loss.

“...Me?” He finally managed to choke out, clearing his throat in an attempt to fix whatever just made his voice crack. “I… Chloe, I’m not- I can’t feel-" His attempts at explaining it to her kept crashing, unable to finish from how flustered he was "I was programmed so that I couldn’t- It wasn't necessar-”

“Are you sure..?” she protested, her voice still quiet and breathy while she kept her eyes closed. "You… You were grinding on m-my leg just a second ago…"

“I was..!?” Connor almost sounded nervous when she so bluntly put it like that, his eyes widening when he finally processed that he had indeed locked himself around her thigh, his pelvis pressed into the crook of her hip. He had next to no memory of making that kind of movement, but once it finally dawned on him what the tight, hot feeling in his core really was, he couldn't really deny it anymore. That, and he finally realized how stiff he’d gotten.

He was built like any normal adult male Android, yes, but they didn't give him any pleasure centers in his brain. It would be too distracting, too irrelevant to whatever his current mission might've been. But then again… They didn't equip him with pain centers, and he definitely didn't need to be reminded of _that_ new ability.

He let his gaze wander back to Chloe, suddenly becoming aware that he'd been quiet for much longer than he meant to be. While her breathing was steadying out and her heart rate was slowing down, she looked like she was almost in pain. Her shoulders shifted anxiously while she waited for his answer, her eyes still vivid with lust. Her desperation was what finally made Connor realize exactly what she was saying. Chloe stopped him right before she climaxed for a reason. She wanted _him_ to tip her over the edge. She wanted _him_ to make her pleasure peak. She wanted to be _connected_ with him when she reached that moment.

That's what she wanted so badly.

And _god_ , if he didn't want it too.

The only clear answer Connor could manage give was to throw himself back onto the girl below him, their teeth accidentally chinking from how fast he moved in to kiss her. Chloe was just as hungry, if not more than he was with the way she was literally yanking his uniform off of his back, making it clear just how much she wanted it gone. He complied, but only let them seperate for the briefest of moments, pulling the shirt off of his head and throwing it to the side. His already disheveled hair fell over his face as he crashed his lips onto her again. 

Almost immediately, Chloe’s hands were gliding over every surface she could reach, eagerly taking in as much of this new territory as she possibly could. Her caresses were like electricity, each stroke dispersing a new chill through his body. But it was when she touched the crevice between his shoulder blades that it _really_ made him gasp, pausing from how hard he shuddered when Chloe found a previously undiscovered erogenous spot. She stopped along with him, a content sigh escaping out of her now smirking mouth.

A growl sounded from deep within Connor’s throat, impatience crawling up his spine. His newfound energy controlled his hands as they took hold of her skirt, hiking it up her legs more forcefully than gracefully. Chloe humphed knowingly, lingering on their kiss for a moment longer before she pulled away, helping him gather her dress over her head and throwing it in some random direction.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Connor’s neck and tugged, trying to pull him back down to her lips, but the young Android didn’t budge, holding his breath as he looked upon his beloved for the first time. _All_ of her. But he only had a second to do so before Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, shyly looking away and shrinking back a little from how intensely she was being looked at. It made Connor finally snap out of it, his vaguely awe-stricken expression being replaced with a comforting smile that lowered gently onto her, giving her a soft kiss.

“You’re _so_ beautiful,” Connor’s murmur brushed against her lips, barely moving away enough so that he could speak before meeting again. The smile that he felt Chloe make from his compliment made his heart melt, he himself unable to hold back a grin when she wrapped her arms around his torso, her self-consciousness seeming to fade away. 

“You’re _gorgeous_ ,” she countered against his kiss, giggling adorably as her hands slid down his sides to the waistband of his pants. He hummed happily in reply, helping her pull away the last clothing that separated them.

Once clothes were finally out of the picture, Connor came to another slow stop, pulling away to gaze upon her glowing, captivating face again. He tilted her head up by her chin to make her more level to his sight, her shining, darling blue eyes gleaming up in return, waiting attentively for what he had to say.

“... You _still_ have to tell me if I hurt you,” he insisted again, this time with a genuine tone of nervousness in his voice that matched the unease that starting pinging in his chest again. “Or if you want to stop, alright..?”

“I promise,” Chloe reassured Connor out loud this time, quickly reducing his anxieties by planting a swift peck on his nose and laughing sweetly again. She just always seemed to know exactly what to do when it came to making him calm down, didn’t she? 

They both seemed to agree they were ready at the same time, taking simultaneous deep breaths as they shifted their positions into place for a moment. Connor then took himself into his grasp, slowly leaning himself against her sex and holding back shudders from how sensitive he already was to her wetness. He took one last glance at her, making completely sure she was okay before he continued. She nodded again, lifting her legs up to hook them around his hips just to emphasize the point. He then let his eyes lull shut, relaxing himself as much as he possibly could before pushing himself inside of her.

_Immediately_ all the air was knocked out of his lungs, his voice catching in his throat and his entire body becoming rigid when the new sensation shot through him. It forced him to a stop for a moment, clenching his teeth and balling up the bedsheets in his fists while he tried desperately to regain some of the composure he just lost. Chloe, on the other hand, threw her hand back on her mouth out of pure reflex. But that didn’t stop herself from making a thin, wispy gasp, her legs squeezing around his waist and urging him to go further. Connor followed with her guidance, too disoriented to really do anything else. He took short, sharp breaths until his hips were flush with hers, the involuntarily grunt he made sounding at the same time as Chloe's high-pitched, quiet yelp as he filled her entirely. 

He then let his head fall on the pillow next to her, taking strained, trembling breaths through his nose before whispering "Are you alright?" Connor’s question was surprisingly coherent despite the fact that he was starting to get dizzy from how intense it was having her around him.

“Y-yeah,” while Chloe’s voice was airy and small, he could tell that she was telling the truth, her arms snaking their way back around her Young Love and squeezing him even closer. It was yet another queue for him to keep going, her patience seeming to be running a bit thin. 

Once he had his confirmation that she was fine, Connor shifted his arms to brace himself, finally gathering enough fortitude to start rolling his hips into her, huffing heavily from the jolt of pleasure that came along with it. Chloe gasped, not seeming to care about staying quiet anymore as she was already producing soft moans in time with his movements. 

Every motion, every slow grind he drove into her only added fuel to the fire that was raging inside of him. He all too quickly lost control of his breathing, his faltering pants puffing straight into Chloe’s ear and making her shudder, her vocalizations cutting briefly when she unintentionally tensed up around him. He immediately saw stars, a strangled moan escaping through his teeth from the rush of pleasure that shot all the way to his throat.

Now he was _really_ starting to lose it, lifting his head up to give her a clumsy, yet fervent kiss as he picked up his pace to a steady thrust. Chloe tried to kiss him back, she really did, but by now she was all but drowning in the pleasure Connor was literally driving into her, her head lulling backwards and the volume of her voice doubling while her back arched into his strokes. While she was obviously enjoying herself before, now she was in such a deep state of euphoria that she was barely coherent at this point. But _god_ , it was incredible seeing her like this. Seeing her practically radiate with lust-filled energy was not only immensely physically gratifying, but emotionally, too. 

Connor himself was having a bit of trouble concentrating, the tightness inside him growing rapidly tenser and overpowering by the second. His pants were starting to become more like soft, strained growls as he felt himself starting to rapidly climb to a plateau, squeezing his eyes shut as he lost some of the control he had over his actions. He was thrusting even faster now, choking out a groan at the same time as Chloe’s string of heavy whimpers. 

Connor could feel that she was getting close too, her whole body tensing up underneath him, her legs cinching almost uncomfortably tight around his waist, and her fingernails digging at the skin on his back a bit harder than she might’ve intended. He quickly got all too riled up, unable to think about anything except pushing her over the edge now. The excitement gave him just enough coherency to be able to reach his hand down and stroke her again, his fingers moving as fast as they could, not wanting to wait any longer whatsoever.

Meer seconds passed, and he was _finally_ rewarded with Chloe’s cry of ecstasy, her head throwing itself back and her hips rising off the bed as she throbbed around him intensely. Wave after wave flowed through her body, her moans spilling out from her very soul with how heavy they were. He didn’t get to see much else, however, as it only took a few moments of seeing her mid-climax to send him straight over the edge. 

He _cursed_ when his vision went white and the tension in his core released, his head falling forward into her neck again. A rough, deep grunt forced its way out of his throat as the pleasure pulsed all the way to his toes, his head humming with static while he stuttered to a complete stop. 

Then, slowly, Connor started coming down from the high, time resuming it's normal speed and his vision returning as he did. He soon noticed that his labored breaths were accompanied by Chloe's, who had also just barely descended from her own trip. Once he managed to regain feeling in his arms, he slowly raised his head up to look at his Love, A brief pang of worry that he might've been too rough on her pinching at his throat.

Thankfully, when she met his gaze, a small, warm smile grew on her flushed blue face, perfectly fine aside from how winded she was. The sight was not only relieving, but made Connor’s heart swell with adoration. A few weak, but genuinely happy chuckles breathed out of him, making Chloe giggle gleefully in return. Her arms slowly wrapped around his waist, pulling him down on his side into a tender embrace. He more than willingly complied, pulling her head to his chest and hiding his face in her hair, his fingers gently combing through the slightly tangled strands of gold. 

However, they were only able to relax for a few moments before footsteps suddenly sounded down the hall, making Connor almost instinctively throw the blankets over Chloe’s head and over most of himself. Thankfully, he was just in time for Hank to trudge straight up to Connor’s door and push it open.

“How many times do I gotta tell you to lock the front door before you-” Hank’s complaint came to a sudden end when he saw the couple shaped lump of sheets. Connor shot him a glare that dug right through the Lieutenant's forehead, Chloe curling up shyly under the covers when he did.

Nothing more was needed than that, as Hank quickly slammed the door back shut, mumbling “of course the _one fucking time_ I don’t knock,” to himself as he stormed over to his own room, an audible click sounding when he locked the door.

Chloe slowly pulled the covers off of her head, looking back towards where Hank was for a second before bursting into another fit of giggles, surprisingly not nearly as embarrassed as he thought she’d be. Her amusement made any irritation Connor might’ve felt dissolve away, a content hum vibrating in his throat as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. So much," Chloe cooed, kissing him sweetly for a moment before nuzzling at his neck. 

"I love _you_ so much," Connor murmured his reply, cradling her closer to his now calmly beating heart.

"And you'll _never_ lose me."


End file.
